


By His Side

by strayemotions



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Confessions, Fainting, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Love Confessions, M/M, Overworking, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slight out of character, Vomiting, soft changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayemotions/pseuds/strayemotions
Summary: Changmin reflects on how they started dating: When Changmin gets sick from overworking himself, Yunho is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Jung Yunho & Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	By His Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jypejjp (accordingtomysources)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomysources/gifts).

When Changmin thinks about their first kiss he gets flustered all over again. It was a couple years ago when they first realized they had feelings for each other, but only a few weeks ago that they started dating. Before, anything they were coworkers and group mates so neither acted on their feelings. Until that one particular day about three weeks ago…

Changmin hadn’t slept properly in about three days. They just had a comeback so not only were they actively promoting, but they were also working on choreography for a few of their B-side tracks for their upcoming concerts. Right now Changmin’s body craved sleep. Needed it. Even just a couple of hours would do. However, he wouldn’t allow himself to rest just yet. He was catching his breath staring up at the cream colored ceiling. His sweaty drenched brunette hair clung to his forehead and he lazily dabbed it away with the sleeve of the flannel he was wearing. He had to admit he was exhausted, but he wouldn’t let himself go home until he was finished cleaning up the choreography. Yunho had finished cleaning up his choreography in an hour then stayed three extra hours trying to help Changmin. At some point Changmin convinced Yunho to go so that he could practice through just one more time… it had been almost two hours since then.

He stood up. Maybe a little too quickly. Ignoring the wave of dizziness that washed over him, he walked over to the aux to cue the song for just one more run thru. Then! Then he would finally head home! He would head back to their apartment where Yunho hyung was waiting for him.

The music blasted through the speakers and he spun on his heel to start practicing. After nearly six hours he was finally pleased. His moves looked sharper and more precise like Yunho’s. His knees hit the floor. What? Fuck, this couldn’t be his limit already? On shaky legs he stood, determined to follow through with the rest of the choreography. He stumbled into his next position and his vision momentarily faded. No. He could keep going! He could keep going until the end of the song. Just a little more… a little more…

The practice room door opened. He could see his vision fading to black. Who was it? “Changmin!” Ah, it was Yunho.

* * *

When Changmin opened his eyes again he wasn’t in the practice room. He was tucked into his own bed. His body felt sore all over. He looked at his clothes. They were different. Did Yunho change them? How long had he been out? He tapped the nightstand for his phone. It wasn’t there. He sat up with a groan. His head was throbbing. He looked at the clock it was 2:50am. Almost two hours! He had been out for two hours! The door clicked open and he snapped his head up to see the intruder.

“Oh, thank god! You’re finally awake. I was beginning to worry.” Yunho was holding a tray filled with two bowls, a mug and a glass of water. He set it down on the nightstand and dragged up the sofa that was previously in the corner of the room. “I brought you some food. I figured you would be hungry.”

“I’m not,” the younger male said. His voice more hoarse than he expected it to be. At this Yunho raised an eyebrow, “Here drink something. He placed a glass of water in Changmin’s hand and he took a sip relishing the way the cool liquid traveled down his throat. “I also have tea here, but I’ll give it to you when it’s not as hot.”

“Thanks…” Changmin said and the room went silent. The two didn’t often have awkward silences, but when they did it would never last long. Someone would always talk eventually and more frequently than they would like to admit they could usually figure out what the other was trying to say without even using words. Currently, though Changmin couldn’t figure out what was going on. Maybe it was the throbbing in his head or the way Yunho was staring at him, but he couldn’t handle the awkwardness any longer. “Ummm…”

“You lied to me,” were the first words that came out of Yunho’s mouth. Oh. “You told me one more run through and you were done. So, I left and I waited here because I believed you. Because we don’t lie to each other.”

Changmin felt his stomach churn, “Hyung, I-”

“I’m not finished yet. On top of that do you think I wouldn’t have wanted to keep helping you? If you need help ask for it. I don’t mind if it’s for you,” Yunho sighed. He didn’t mean to turn this into a lecture, yet at this rate that’s where it was headed.

He pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it to Changmin. The other man took it from him. There were numbers on it 38.89. “I don’t understand what this means.”

“That is your temperature. 38.89°C. Look Changmin, I don’t mind if you push yourself. You know I’m always going to the max. However, you can’t neglect your health like this.”

“I’m not neglecting my health and I feel fine. The thermometer must be broken,” he defended himself. His still hoarse voice betraying his statement.

“It’s not broken. We just got this one last week, remember? I accidentally got this one instead of the cooking one when I was at the store.” Changmin giggled a little as he recalled the memory. Yunho smiled, “So, yeah you currently have an extremely high fever. You shouldn’t have worked your body to that extent. I know that because of our schedule this was basically our only free day, but I don’t think I’ve seen you rest more than a couple hours twice a day since promotions started. Oh and don’t get me started on eating. Changmin you are probably one of the biggest eaters I know. When is the last time you ate?” Changmin thought for a moment. He couldn’t remember eating before practicing with Yunho. So… he hasn’t eaten today. Yesterday…? He remembered grabbing a couple of granola bars before heading to their schedule, but did he end up eating it? No, they got squished in his bad so he threw it out. So, it had been at least two days since he had eaten anything? He hadn’t even realized. “Your silence shows that you really can’t remember. This is what I mean when I say neglect your health.”

“Hyung, I’m not! I just forgot. I’m healthy.”

“You aren’t healthy right now. If you’re so healthy then here I made stew for you. Eat.”

Changmin looked at the steaming bowl. His stomach churned for the second time that night. Just the thought of eating made him feel uneasy, “N-not right now. I’m not hungry right now that’s all.”

Yunho scoffed, Do you hear yourself? I’m going to speak with the manager, you’re staying home and resting. I can do the interview alone tomorrow.”

“No. I’m fine. I’m going.”

“You aren’t fine. You’re not going.”

“Hyung please! Please let me attend the schedule. I promise I-I’ll rest after. I won’t get in your way and make it hard for you,” he replied.

He understood where Changmin was coming from. If it were him he wouldn’t want to be benched because he was sick either. “Changmin the faster you get better, the faster you can continue to work hard. I care about you and your health comes first.”

Care? Yunho cared about him? Then why was he doing this? If he cared then he had a funny way of showing it. “I’ll prove to you that I’m healthier. In fact! I’ll eat this bowl of soup and if I do then you’ll let me go and you won’t tell the manager.”

Yunho ran a hand through his hair, “Fine.” Honestly, he had been pretty confident the younger wouldn’t be able to finish his stew. Of course… Changmin was full of surprises. He finished the stew to the last drop. Yunho didn’t call the manager. And Changmin? He spent the first half of the night throwing up. Thank goodness Yunho was already asleep.

* * *

Alright… maybe last night Yunho had made some valid points. Changmin felt like shit. Would he admit that? Never. They had already started recording for their interview. He could barely focus the entire time. Occasionally, Yunho would subtly tap his leg or sling an arm around his neck and Changmin would give a half-hearted laugh or nod.

Eventually, the host directed everyone to look at the screen to view their music video. Yunho took this time to lean over and whisper, “How are you holding up?” Changmin simply nodded, even that small gesture took a lot of energy out of him. Yunho placed a hand on the back of his neck. “Changmin you’re burning up!” Was he? He felt as if he was freezing. He wanted to cuddle up in the warmest blankets they had in their apartment. Maybe if Yunho wouldn’t mind then he would cuddle next to him too. “We can end the interview here. Just say the word.”

Changmin shook his head, “No, we’re almost done. This last segment and we’re finished.”

Yunho grimaced. He didn’t like seeing his partner like this. He was used to the others’ cat like personality and to see him so defeated was painful. He grabbed his hand to rub soothing circles into it. Changmin visibly looked calmed by this action and he smiled. It did not go unnoticed by the audience of BigEast that had come to attend the show. The crowd let out an ‘awww’ sound at the couple and Yunho let go of Changmin’s hand to jokingly dismiss them by waving his hands.

As if on cue the host started speaking loudly, “Wow, that music video was so charismatic and fun! When filming did you run into any problems?”

“Not at all,” Yunho smiled brightly. “Recording went pretty smoothly and since it was a lighthearted concept, me and Changmin just had fun with it.”

“Ah… you had fun. What about you Changmin?” the host asked, but Changmin didn’t hear it. He had been too focused on trying to ignore the chill that went down his spine. “Changmin-san?”

Yunho nudged him with his elbow gently and Changmin looked up with a glazed look in his eyes, “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch the question. Could you say it again?”

“Yes, yes no problem. I asked if you had fun recording?”

“Recording?” he turned to look at Yunho. The older male gestured to the screen. “Ahh yes, recording was fun.”

“Please~ You’re being too nice because Yunho is here right?” the host joked. “Come on you can tell us.”

Changmin forced out a laugh. It hurt. He felt like death. Maybe Yunho was right… they should’ve asked to end the interview, but he had to endure. “Yunho, hmmmm?” Endure. “No really recording with Yunho is always fun.” Just endure. “He’s always taking care of me on set even before himself sometimes. I feel like I never say it enough, but thank you Yunho.” He met Yunho’s worried eyes with his big watering ones hoping they would send the signals he was trying to convey. He was in pain. He placed a hand on Yunho’s leg and gasps emitted from the audience. To them it probably seemed like fan service, but the grip of Changmin’s hand on Yunho was enough for him to understand. Changmin continued, “Sorry for always giving you a hard time on set and not getting choreo as quickly as you do and-”

“Changmin,” Yunho cut him off.

The two hadn’t broke eye contact. Yunho wanted to tell him that he wasn’t a burden. Whatever had been going through the youngers head the past few days was wrong. The host interrupted, “Wow Yunho-san~ Changmin-san is so sweet. Is there anything you want to say to him in return?”

Yunho rose his mic to his mouth, “Changmin, I love you.” Changmin’s eyes widened. What did he say?

“Ahh! Such a beautiful bromance!” The host yelled through the mic. “Give each other a hug. A hug!” Yunho smiled and gave Changmin a hug. Changmin wrapped shaky hands around Yunho in return. “Ah Changmin-san, are you crying? Were you that moved by his words.” Changmin nodded, but the reality is he was just in unbearable pain. The audience was too excited to even notice the sweat causing his hair to be plastered to his forehead. He buried his face into Yunho’s shoulder. He really hated being weak in front of others. The host cheery voice boomed, “Everyone let’s say thank you to Tohoshinki for giving us such an exciting interview.”

The audience got louder and Changmin knew if he didn’t have a headache before that he definitely had one now. “Changmin let’s say bye then we’re finished, “Yunho whispered before pulling away.

Changmin’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth. He managed to smile as they waved and bowed to their fans before exiting the stage. The moment they were out of view Changmin’s legs gave underneath him. The staff rushed over to him. He could hear people around him rushing and talking in panicked voices, but Yunho never left his side. Eventually, a trash can appeared near him and he grabbed it with trembling hands. He emptied his stomach of the little that it had left. When he was finished he felt even more exhausted than he had earlier. He was still heaving, trying to catch his breath, but again… Yunho’s presence was still by his side. It was comforting. Soothing. He felt his eyelids getting heavy. He was tired and in pain. The darkness clouded his vision. He fainted.

* * *

Yunho cared about Changmin. Sometimes more than he’d like to admit. He admired how dedicated the boy was and the determination in his eyes to constantly do better. He had gone back to the apartment with the younger after getting an okay from management. He had gotten in trouble for not mentioning the state Changmin was in prior to the interview. Yunho didn’t care though, he was focused on Changmin. He sat in the stool by Changmin’s bed waiting for him to awaken as he had done the previous night. He grabbed the cloth he had placed on Changmin’s head about thirty minutes ago and used it to dab the sweat beading down his neck. He dipped it in the cool water and placed the cloth on his forehead again.

This time Changmin’s eyes sluggishly blinked open since the first time he lost consciousness, “Changmin?”

Changmin turned his head slightly to look at Yunho, “Hyung…?” his voice came out in a strained whisper. His throat was unbelievably sore. He felt like shit. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he also wanted Yunho. No, he needed him. He made grabby hands towards him in hopes the gesture would convey the message.

It did. Yunho held the outstretched hands. “Yes?” he asked Changmin. “What do you need?” Changmin gently pulled on Yunho’s hands. Oh? He understood. He slipped under the covers and held onto Changmin. Changmin wrapped his arms around Yunho and let out a peaceful sigh. Yunho pet the youngers hair and just like that they both fell asleep.

* * *

Changmin woke up first with the light from the sun beaming in his face. He blinked and turned around to avoid the sunshine, but was greeted by Yunho’s face (an entirely different kind of sunshine). Yunho’s sleeping face looked so peaceful. He moved a piece of hair from in front of his eyelid. He couldn’t help smiling the man was really beautiful. “Take a picture Changmin it’ll last longer.”

Yunho’s eyes fluttered open and Changmin held his breath. When had Yunho woken up? He could lie and say that he wasn’t staring, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. “Sorry”

Sorry? Yunho hadn’t been expecting that. He expected him to comeback with some kind of taunting remark. “For what?”

“For not listening to you. I made the interview difficult,” Changmin admitted. Yunho hummed, but didn’t reply so Changmin continued. “I should’ve taken better care of myself. You were working so hard that I just wanted to push myself to do the same. I didn’t want to be a burden to you and yet I still ended up burdening you and-”

Yunho sighed loudly, “How many times do we have to do this?”

“What?”

“Changmin, you could never be a burden to me. Okay? I promise that I have never thought that in all our years together. I meant what I said earlier. I care about you and love you so much. Simply being able to work with you and watch you grow makes me so happy.”

“Me too…” Changmin mumbled.

“What?” Yunho repeated Changmin’s previous question.

“I love you too,” he said softly. It was the first time they had ever spoken about their feelings with each other and Changmin’s heart was being so fast in his chest. “So much you know I joke about how passionate you are sometimes, but I love that about you. Even though it’s annoying when you wake up to dance in the morning or add unnecessary choreography I still can’t help just loving you. What’s up with that? I think… I love-” Yunho kissed Changmin’s cheek. “What are you doing?” Yunho shrugged clearly unbothered by flustered Changmin. “I’m still sick.”

Ah, so he wasn’t mad at the kiss. He was just worried Yunho would get sick too. “It’s not like I kissed you on the lips, but if you want me too,” he playfully kissed him on the lips. His lips were soft and gentle. Yunho usually wasn’t this bold so to see him like this Changmin genuinely thought his heart might beat out of his chest. Everything was kind of happening really fast.

He pushed Yunho’s shoulder gently, “Stop I don’t want you to get sick too”

“Changmin are you worried about me?”

Changmin turned around so that he wasn’t facing Yunho. “No, but if you get sick then don’t blame me. Don’t we have a schedule today?”

Yunho wrapped his hands around Changmin’s waist bringing them closer. He sighed into Changmin’s back, “After you fainted yesterday the manager rescheduled everything today.”

“Oh god. I cried on fucking television,” he threw his face into the palms of his hand.

* * *

“What are you smiling to yourself about?” Yunho asked as he came out of the bathroom with a towel over his wet hair.

Changmin shook his head, “Nothing. I just saw our interview from about a month ago.”

Yunho nodded and reiterated, “Ah you mean when you confessed to me?”

“That’s not how I remember it.”

Yunho shrugged tossing his towel somewhere in the room and sitting on the couch next to Changmin. “Maybe you were delirious from being sick so you don’t quite remember, but you definitely said it first.”

“I wasn’t that sick that I can’t remember you saying it first. It’s even on camera,” Changmin argued.

“Oh so you remember that, but everytime I mention that you were the one who wanted to cuddle with me you always deny it,” Yunho joked imitating the grabby hands the other had made that day and Changmin shoved him away. “I want that Changmin back. He even called me hyung~”

“And since when do you have a hyung kink?” Changmin feigned disgust.

“I don’t. Only when it’s from you.” Yunho smirked. Changmin threw a pillow at him and stood up. “Where are you going?”

“Somewhere away from here.”

“What about your phone?” he held up the smartphone still playing the interview. Changmin came back and took his phone from the elder. “You’re welcome.”

He turned around to head towards his bedroom, “You’re annoying. I hate you.”

“Love you too Changmin. Happy one month.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you guys enjoyed as this is my first TVXQ fic. I'm still learning about them so please leave comments and let me know if I did a good job. Hopefully, I can improve and give you guys another fic soon :)


End file.
